LawLu-Trapped Together
by EdoLevy
Summary: Law and Luffy are trapped together, and Law finds himself rather...curious about Luffy's rubber body.Rated M for Hinted smut and themes of bondage and Yaoi.


_**AN: Hello my darling Pickles, so because I've had so many problems trying to go ahead and finish this story and actually post more than this, I decided that I will post it as a one-shot for now, and if ever in the future I'm able to expand on it in a way I feel comfortable with it may become a two-shot. Please forgive me for all the issues that came with this story and I hope you don't hate me. Much love to all of you beautiful amazing people, and please leave reviews so I know what to improve on in the future.**_

* * *

Law couldn't help but to sigh to himself. For whatever reason he told Luffy that he could come along, and now look where they were. Stranded, well not quite, however they did still need to wait for someone else to come along and help them. Law had simply been heading to his office, to read a new medical book Chopper had lent to him, and to search for one to loan in return. Luffy, whom without his knowledge or awareness was apparently on the ship, had asking Law if he might 'tag along'.

Law had fully intended to reject Luffy, until he saw the hope and innocence in the happy smile Luffy gave him. Law couldn't deny that smile, let alone the person attached to it. And due to his weakness they were now stuck in the room together, because of course Luffy somehow managed to break the doorknob off from the inside, leaving them no way out, short of breaking the door which Law intended to avoid doing, other than waiting for someone else.

Yet almost as a testament to the apparent 'luck' , or lack thereof, that Law had today all of his crew had left the ship in favor of staying in a hotel room and bathing in proper showers, leaving them trapped until the next day most likely.

Luffy sat on Law's examination table, swing his legs and weaving his fingers together, making them look much like a basket. Law had to admit to himself he was curious about Luffy's rubber body, and a part of himself which he vehemently denied, no in an entirely scientific manner.

"Oi, Traffy." Shocked out of his inner musings Law looked at Luffy, making sure to school his face in an attempt to hide his, rather lustful, thoughts.

"Luffy-ya just call me Law. You are aware of my dislike for that nickname." A lie, one which Law often told, because he did in fact enjoy the nickname, yet not for friendly reasons. Rather, Law wished that the nickname were meant in a romantic sense, which he would vehemently deny to all, but due to its platonic intent didn't enjoy hearing it.

"Traffy I'm bored let's do something!" Luffy bounced excitedly up to Law and hopped around in front of him, much like an impatient puppy waiting for his master to play with him. That thought alone caused a shot of lust to go through Law, had he had any less self-control he was sure he would be blushing.

"Hmm, well Mugiwara-ya maybe." Law had decided to use this opportunity to his advantage in order to explo...experiment on Luffy's delecta...deeply fascinating rubber body. "Really! Traffy thank you! What should we do? What do you wanna play?" Law had to choke back his immediate response. "Well, you might not find it very amusing Luffy-ya."

"Please, Traffy anything is better than this!" Law was hardly able to contain his smirk at hearing that. "Mugiwara-ya as you are fully aware I am a doctor, albeit an admittedly abnormal one. And as such I find myself intrigued by your body, or rather more how it might react in response to different stimuli, as well as your limits of tolerance in relation to aforementioned stimuli."

"Huh?" Luffy gave Law a very confused look, cocking his head to the side giving an overall image Law could only describe as...well, if he was honest with himself, adorable. Law cleared his throat and swallowed heavily in hopes that Luffy's ignorance would extend to Law's ever increasing, yet controlled, stated of lust. "In essence Luffy-ya, may I do some experiments on you? Nothing invasive, completely exterior and non-damaging." Luffy seemed to mull over Law's request before smiling brightly, surely the sun was dull in comparison to such a shining smile.

"Sure Traffy, that sounds like fun, just don't cut me okay?" "Of course, I intend to keep my word. Now please strip down to your undergarments and lay on my table Mugiwara-ya." Law had to admit some shock at the ease and willingness Luffy seemed to have when stripping in front of him, and was further baffled by the light blush Luffy seemed to possess whenever Law looked overly long at him.

Cute.

Law shook his head at his thought and approached Luffy who was laying on his examination table, wearing nothing but his black boxer-briefs which, and again Law refused to admit this to himself, looked rather sexy. Luffy's lightly muscled body, with a tan that seemed to make his skin glow much like the sun that gave it that color, combined with the sight of that black cloth barely hanging off Luffy's narrow hips, with a slight dip from his abdomen running into his underwear, which were tight enough to show that Luffy surely wasn't as 'little' as others joked about him being.

Which of course led Law to thoughts about how much of Luffy's body was rubber, and how much of it he could cause to increase in size with his will. Struggling against his once again lustful thoughts caused by the, well although not something Law intended to say aloud needed to admit even to himself, hot young captain in front of him.

Despite his best efforts Law couldn't prevent the light blush that painted his cheeks as thoughts of the other abilities and, ahem sexual, possibilities Luffy's body might hold.

Law approached his examination table, which held the *cough* Delectable *Cough* Captain of the Strawhat Pirates. Law allowed a slightly lustful smirk to come across his lips as he loomed over Luffy's near naked figure. Luffy appeared to almost be shaking in his anxiousness to see what would come of Law's 'experiments'. Law glanced about his office to ascertain where his various tools were and mentally mapping out how he would go about this.

"Mugiwara-ya I'm going to need to tie you down also, we need to determine a safe-word."Law had no choice but to admit to himself that the idea of Luffy tied down and them using a safe-word caused a bit of blood to flow into his nether regions.

Luffy looked confused, opening his eyes widely and cocking his head with a curious expression on his face. "Why do you need to tie me down? And what's a safe-word Traffy?" Luffy was visibly nervous at the mention of being tied down and seemed to have a rather thoughtful expression on his face, which Law found to be strange for the rubber boy.

"I need to tie you down because I don't quite know how you will react to some of the experiments. Additionally, a safe-word is, well... just that typically it is involved in..." Law seemed to stumble over his next words, coughing slightly to cover up the embarrassing sentence. "It's normally involved in bondage scenes, to let one partner let the other know when it's too much." Law nearly sighed in relief at getting that sentence out, in an articulate fashion no less.

"Hmmm okay. But why do we need a safe-word?" Luffy seemed to be considering Law's explanation yet his face began to go red, presumably from the strain of his brain overexerting itself.

"We need a safe-word because at times a person's immediate reaction to something is to say 'stop' and I need to have a way of knowing if you really want me to stop or if it's just your natural reaction to the stimuli."

Luffy gave Law a weird look, one which confused the ever-knowledgeable Law.

"Traffy, why can't we just use the stop light method?" Luffy inquired with a darkening blush, biting his bottom lip slightly.

Law's eyes widened as he looked upon Luffy's bound figure in shock. "H-how do you know about that Luffy-ya?"

Luffy turned his head to the side and mumbled. And after Law prodding and requesting he speak up Luffy merely replied "I'm not an idiot Traffy. Even I have my interests." With such embarrassment and perhaps a bit of lust in his voice and a flush covering his face and neck.

Barely able to suppress a groan at the idea of a curious Luffy trying to experiment with his sexuality and even picturing Luffy fondling himself to fantasies of being bound. Law bowed his head and struggled to control his raspy breaths at these mental images, his cock feeling as though it were about to burst from the confines of his spotted jeans. And then a sweeping anger overtook Law, as he began to wonder whether or not someone else had been involved in Luffy's experiments.

"Luffy-ya," he cooed with a sweet, yet malicious, voice leaning over Luffy's body "Have you been a curious little captain? Are you having others help you 'discover' these things?"

Deciding that a bit of his 'torture' might bring the truth from Luffy's delectable lips, Law lifted the clamps from the table holding each in one hand grinning mischievously down at the youth.

"If I don't think you are telling me the truth or I don't like your answers, I'll be putting these on you Luffy-ya. You did agree to see how much your body could take after all. So let's raise the stakes hmm?"

Luffy snapped his head back around so quickly that were it anyone else Law might be concerned about whiplash. Eyes wide in shock, containing a bit of fear at the prospect of telling Law whatever he wanted to know, yet with an undercurrent of lust at the mention of a punishment which could hardly be missed.

"T-traffy, w-what," at this he cleared his throat,"what do you wanna know?" Luffy appeared flustered and was squirming a bit on the table.

"Well let's start with this, who told you about safe words Luffy-ya?" Law began holding the clamp between his fingers and ghosting it over Luffy's bare chest.

"N-nobody told me Traffy." Luffy replied seeming to grow more nervous as the seconds ticked by. "Hmmm, I don't believe you Luffy-ya. SOMEBODY must have told you."

Slowly as though to drag it out, yet to quickly for Luffy to respond, Law placed one of the clamps onto Luffy's left nipple. Causing the youth to arch up and make a noise low in his throat at the sudden pressure applied to his sensitive nub.

"I swear Traffy nobody told me!"Luffy exclaimed, squirming more than he had before, "I got bored a-and Robin has a bunch of books, and it looked really shiny, so I opened it, a-and it mentioned IT." Luffy seemed almost desperate in his explanation, as though he were trying to hide something deeper.

"What's 'it' Luffy?" Luffy stammered a bit but eventually relented knowing if he didn't lLaw would place a clamp on his other nipple. "B-bondage, and like sex stuff, like, uhmmm do I have to say Traffy?"

Law just gave Luffy a look as though to say 'don't bother asking, you know what I want'. Sighing in defeat Luffy continued in a rushed manner "It talked about being punished and pet play and stuff like that."

Giving Luffy a comforting smile and a slight massage to his right pectoral Law asked "And did you try this with anyone?"

"N-no Traffy, I didn't try anything with anyone." Luffy dissolved into mumbling after this statement, possibly worried over what Law might think of him.

"Are you sure Luffy-ya? Because I wouldn't want to have to hurt someone for thinking they can have my pet." Law's gaze became intense at this and he stared into the young captain's eyes, as though to further prove his intent.

"Y-Your pet? I-I don't know what you are talking about? You a-aren't with someone right? Traffy?" Luffy's voice took on an almost afraid tone, yet hopeful at the same time. Perhaps he hoped to be the 'pet' Law spoke of.

"Well, Mugiwara-ya, I desire you. And want to be allowed the pleasure of dating you. Should you agree, I would also consider you my pet. You seem like such a puppy" He spoke darkly, almost as though the words were being ripped from the deepest and most hidden part of his mind, and the fear of rejection caused his throat to tighten.

"I-I….. Traffy?" Seemingly embarrassed Luffy continued, " I'll agree, but first…. I want you to kiss me. Okay?" His request caused the older of the two's heart to beat erratically in his chest. Had it not been for him knowing he had his heart in his chest still, Law might worry that someone had their hand squeezing the organ, at Luffy's shy request.

"Yes. I would be more than happy to do that for you" Leaning over the restrained body of the energetic captain Law gently settled his lips against Luffy's. Starting in the corner and slowly moving to kiss him in full, gradually increasing the pressure. Soon his passion overtook him and he nipped at Luffy's supple bottom lip, demanding entrance. Luffy's gasp allowed Law to sweep his tongue against the straw hat captain's , causing Luffy to moan and arch his body as though trying to get closer to the tall doctor.

With much struggle Law pulled himself from Luffy's tempting mouth. Leaving him to pant on the examination table, chest heaving, and arousal now apparent.

Feeling pride at how he had affected the object of his long time affections, yet somewhat mischievous Law spoke. "Luffy-ya, we are supposed to be experimenting. Shame on you for distracting me from my work. You should be punished."

A shudder of arousal took over Luffy's body at these words. Unable to deny the man his desires, and knowing he was entirely safe he replied " Well Traffy, I'm waiting."


End file.
